Talk:The Iron Throne
Predictions Well now that Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum decided to make Dany the Mad Queen, here's my crazy prediction for how this last episode will play out: she will have Jon and Tyrion brought before her and Drogon to have them roasted as she did Varys and the Tarlys despite Jon being her nephew, and promising to do the same to Sansa for her role in blabbing the truth about his parentage, but then out of nowhere Drogon is fatally struck by a scorpion fired by Bronn, and then the combined forces of Houses Stark, Arryn, Tully, and possibly Baratheon swoop in and overwhelm whatever Dothraki and Unsullied forces remain and capture Dany. And Bran will summon all Westerosi lords present and use his powers to show them the truth about Rhaegar and Lyanna, and how the former planned to rectify the damage his father had done when he executed his father-in-law and brother-in-law. Crazy, I know. The only part that I feel pretty certain about is Bronn saving Tyrion's life yet again to ensure he finally pays his debt to him. What are your predictions? Shaneymike (talk) 03:40, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Crazy? I would do anything for this ending!!!Adam100 (talk) 01:05, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Conclave Does anyone know who all was at the conclave that chose Bran? I know there's Bran, Sansa, Arya, Tyrion, Samwell, Edmure, Yara, Royce, Robin Arryn, Gendry, Brienne, Davos plus the unamed Prince of Dorne. Could anyone make out any sigils for the other people? TheUnknown285 (talk) 02:52, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :One riverlord and one vale lord, I believe. I don't think we've ever seen them before. --Potsk (talk) 03:14, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :: There's sixteen seated nobles plus Tyrion. From left to right, it's Sam Tarly, unknown male, Edmure Tully, Arya Stark, Bran Stark, Sansa Stark, Brienne of Tarth, Davos Seathworth, Gendry Baratheon, unknown male, unknown male, Yara Greyjoy, Prince of Dorne (the colors of his outfit definitely feel Martell-ish), Robin Arryn, Yohn Royce, and an unknown male. TheUnknown285 (talk) 03:48, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Lord Une appears to be the guy beside Gendry. As I said on his page, the new Prince of Dorne is reportedly a Martell. TheUnknown285 (talk) 15:53, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Title? Where is "The Iron Throne" coming from? I don't see that anywhere on HBO.com, the Game of Thrones Twitter, the Game of Thrones Facebook, or the HBO Twitter. TheUnknown285 (talk) 04:26, May 20, 2019 (UTC) : Nevermind. It's now on HBO.com. I was personally hoping for "A Time For Wolves," "A Dream of Spring," or "The Wheel." TheUnknown285 (talk) 19:20, May 20, 2019 (UTC) The plant As everyone noticed, a green plant is visible in the last scene, when Jon and the wildlings are going away from the Wall. Not very likely to find one in the snow. Is it simply a goof, or maybe it has some symbolic meaning? Moonracer (talk) 05:16, May 21, 2019 (UTC) The last book is titled "A Dream of spring", so maybe it signifies that spring is coming and winter ending? MatthewOne (talk) 05:21, May 21, 2019 (UTC) A correction and some suggestions When you freeze-frame the shot of Jon holding Dany (with the Iron Throne in the background), you can plainly see that the dagger is not in her heart, but in her abdomen.Yara states Dany was stabbed in the heart, but that may be a form of poetic licence or hyperbole, as she wasn't there when it happened, and Drogon flew of with Dany's body. Couldn't Sansa saying Bran can't father children have something to do with him being the Three-Eyed Raven? The Red Keep looks mostly intact when Tyrion first sees it, and when he walks through it. Could it be that only the roof of the cellar fell on Jaime and Cersei, and not the whole building? They do not seem to be covered by an awful lot of bricks. RamsayS (talk) 22:15, May 22, 2019 (UTC)